The Blackest Rose
by gery900
Summary: Complete. Anti-Cosmo, a dark and evil anti-fairy. But what lies behind that clever mind of his?
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first fanfic don't criticize it or me.  
Anti-Cosmo,Timmy,and the Fairly odd parents belong to Butch Hartman and not me.

* * *

It is amazing how much one person can make in another persons life.I can't believe this is even possible. It shouldn't be possible. But yet here I am pining after a human,and not just any human. That annoying Bucked-tooth kid who countless times has ruined my would I even consider falling for him. He is a male human. I am an anti-fairy,who is also married.I love Anti-Wanda Right?Right.

Yes you guessed it.I am Anti-Cosmo,and I am in love with Timmy Absurdity.I guess I can't be has always been a cruel mistress.

rationally are can control your can ignore these when you take over the earth,which you will,Turner would be completely at your think about that.I can see it Timothy tied up alone and think about that.

* * *

Ok before saying anything let me is what I think would go through Anti-Cosmo's head if he did have feelings for  
is only a theory so please don't criticize my point of view.


	2. Whoops looks like I messed up already

I'm sorry I messed up already.

Here's the real story.

It is amazing how much one person can make in another persons life. I can't believe this is even possible. It shouldn't be possible. But yet here I am pining after a human, and not just any human. That annoying Bucked-tooth kid who countless times has ruined my plans. Why would I even consider falling for him. He is a male human. I am an anti-fairy, who is also married. I love Anti-Wanda. Right? Right.

Yes you guessed it. I am Anti-Cosmo, and I am in love with Timmy Turner. The Absurdity. I guess I can't be blamed. Fate has always been a cruel mistress.

Ok. Think rationally here. You are Anti-Cosmo. You can control your emotions. You can ignore these feelings. Besides when you take over the earth, which you will, Turner would be completly at your mercy. Yes think about that. I can see it now. Young Timothy tied up alone and helpless. Completely Helpless. Yes think about that. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ok Chapter 2 of The Blackest Rose.

-------------------------------------------------

Anti Cosmo had always been a anti fairy who always dreamed. He dreamed about conquering the universe, (which is some thing you should never dream about) he dreamed about beating the pixies, and of course he dreamed about holding a buck tooth kid in his arms. But as you can imagine these were just dreams. They would obviously not happen. But that didn't stop Anti-Cosmo.

"Ahhh, the amazement of the heart" Anti Cosmo sighed. He walked around his room in thought. He knew he wanted Timmy, but the way he hoped to do it didn't make him feel good, actually quite guilty thinking of it. It was Cosmo's stupid personality transplant that made him think such thoughts. Ever since that transplant he had been thinking things that he shouldn't think about. He had of course suspected that more than there fagigly glands had been transplated, like personality traits. It of course wasn't as strong as it used to be, but still there.

"I can't feel guilty over the thought of forcing Turner into a relationship." Anti Cosmo said to himself "I have to be the anti fairy that I am. I can't think about my guilt. I have to be cool and contempt." Anti Cosmo straightened up then looked down. Anti Cosmo sighed. He knew Timothy would struggle. Some part of him didn't want that.

"I guess I could always try to convince him to like it,"Anti Cosmo thought "and if he doesn't like the idea, then I can force him."He sighed. He really hope it wouldn't be the second option.

---------------------------------------------------

Ok theres the second chapter. I'm sorry it's not longer. I'm still new at this, and have yet to think of some ideas to make a long chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of The Blackest Rose.

Timmy's POV

Timmy was having his normal day of school. Same F's. Same Teacher. Same friend's. Same Bullies. Yep no difference yet. Timmy was just playing on the slide when he heard something coming from the bushes. After closer inspection he found none other than Anti Cosmo in side the bush.

"Anti Cosmo?" Timmy said in shock.

"Yes, hello Timmy"

"What are you doing here, and since when did you start calling me Timmy?"

"Well to answer your first question I came here to see you, as for the second only just recently." Anti Cosmo said. Timmy stared. Then he snapped out of it.

"And why did you come to see me?" Timmy asked.

"Well I think maybe we have gotten off on the wrong foot."Anti Cosmo said honestly.

"GOTTEN OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT, YOU'VE TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD COUNTLESS TIMES, YOU TRIED TO SUCK MY GOD BROTHERS POWERS AWAY TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH, AND YOU TRIED TO CHEAT YOUR WAY INTO GETTING ME TO BE YOUR GOD KID, AND YOU SAY WE'VE GOTTEN OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT." Timmy couldn't help but shout. Anti Cosmo didn't even flinch.

"Yes I suppose we've had our differences, but I can tell you that underneath this cold hearted anti fairy I'm really a like able guy."

"Differences, like able, you've got to be kidding" Timmy said exasperated.

"I can see you don't believe me so I got you something." Anti Cosmo said. Timmy stared. Anti Cosmo pulled out a black gift box, and handed it to Timmy.

"Well I must get going, farewell Timmy." Anti Cosmo said before poofing away. Timmy stared at the gift. After checking for any bombs or anything else deadly, he opened it. Inside was a black cat doll. Timmy stared in shock at it. He couldn't help wondering if a black cat 'doll' was considered unlucky. But if it was then wouldn't anti Cosmo have stayed to toss the bad luck at him. He didn't think so. So he put the doll in his back pack and returned to recess.

Ok there. I just want to thank -Hyper 4-chan- for her reviews. I just want her to know ever since I saw that episode with the transplant I've liked to think maybe Anti Cosmo's personality change would have stayed with him. So I decided to put the possibility in to this story. You've got to admit the possibility of Anti Cosmo having some of Cosmo's personality in him would make a good twist to the show. As for the taking over the universe well it's a bad idea for 2 reason's. The first reason is the universe is fine the way it is, the second reason is no one on earth is sure the rest of universe has life to take over. Also you will not believe how long it took for me to think of a gift Anti Cosmo would give to Timmy. I actually had so many ideas. But finally I settled on a black cat toy. It seemed to work best.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of The Blackest Rose. **

**

* * *

**

Anti Cosmo's POV

Anti Cosmo had returned home shortly after his talk with Timmy.

"I gave him a doll."

"What was I thinking?"

"He's not gonna like it."

"He's a boy."

"Boys are more into action figures."

"But no I had to be original."Anti Cosmo said. He sighed.

"Well What's done is done"

"I can't change it now"

Anti Cosmo sighed.

"Maybe I should just run to some place far away"

"No, that wouldn't work out"

"The other Anti Fairies would wonder where I went"

"Besides I can't turn back now that I've come so far." Anti Cosmo thought. Then he returned to his room for a well deserved rest.

* * *

**Well there goes.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of The Blackest Rose. **

**

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV 

Cosmo was a fairy who was born to be what some would call an unbelievably dumb fairy. But even if he couldn't do simple stuff like math, he did know a few well known facts. For an example he knew that Anti fairies were evil which included his Anti Fairy, Anti Cosmo. But he of course didn't know all the stuff that caused bad luck. So when he saw Timmy with a Black cat doll, he thought nothing of it, except he or Wanda didn't poof it up.

"Hey Timmy"Cosmo said enthusically. Timmy jumped and tried to hide the black cat doll. But Cosmo had already seen it.

"Where did you get the doll." Cosmo asked. Timmy sighed in relief. He could tell that Cosmo didn't know that black cats were unlucky, but he decided to tell the truth in case Cosmo told Wanda about the doll.

"Cosmo, you promise you won't tell Wanda about it if I tell you."Timmy asked. Cosmo nodded.

"Anti Cosmo gave it to me at recess." Timmy said.

"Oh really, that was nice of..." Cosmo started but then It dawned on him what Timmy just said. "Wait you mean Anti Me,"

Timmy nodded grimly.

"and you accepted it"

"He didn't really give me a choice, he just pushed it into my hands, then poofed away, besides it has proven to not do any harm at all." Timmy said. Cosmo was thinking very hard. Something he never did before. It had to be some kind of trick. His Anti self was certainly not nice to just give a doll away. In fact his anti self wouldn't even give anything away. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"Timmy, sorry but there's somewhere I need to be" Cosmo said before poofing away.

* * *

Anti Cosmo's POV

Anti Cosmo was enjoying a nice day at home, when the door bell rang. Wondering who would be bothering him now. He went to the door and opened it. Then stared for there was his Anti self, Cosmo.

"Hello, Anti Me" Cosmo said in a way that suggested this wasn't a friendly visit.

* * *

**Well there you go. I thought of this before going to bed last night. This will certainly be interesting.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of The Blackest Rose. **

**

* * *

**

Anti Cosmo's POV 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cosmo was standing in his doorway. Anti Cosmo ,of course being as smart as he is, could guess the reason why Cosmo was here. He kicked himself mentally for not considering the possibility that Timmy would tell someone about what happened earlier. He put on a false smile.

"Cosmo, What brings you here to Anti Fairy World?" Anti Cosmo said in what he hoped sounded sincerely surprised. Cosmo frowned.

"I think that would be obvious"

"Enlighten me"

"Well here I was just having a normal day at home, when I noticed that Timmy seemed to have a black cat doll that neither me or Wanda gave to him. Where do you think it came from?"

"Ah, yes, I do remember now, I gave him that."

"Why?"

"Why What?"

"WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM ANYTHING THAT ISN'T HARMFUL?"

"Well lets just say I've had a change of heart." Anti Cosmo said. Cosmo stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe you"

"Hm your smarter than I thought which wasn't much" Anti Cosmo said.

"What are you up to" Cosmo said. Anti Cosmo thought if he denied being up to something Cosmo would leave and keep Timmy on his guard, but if he told him then Cosmo would most definitely would protect Timmy.

"If I tell you will you promise to stay out of my way? Trust me I have no intent on harming Timmy." Anti Cosmo said. Cosmo was shocked that his Anti Self had called Timmy Timmy. But he decided to worry about that later.

"It depends on what it is."

"I think I may be in love with your god child."

* * *

**Ok I'm gonna leave it there for today.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of The Blackest Rose. **

* * *

Cosmo's POV 

He did not believe what he just heard. In love with his god child. The words kept ringing in his ears. Cosmo despite his stupidity knew the meaning of the word homosexuality. But he could not believe his Anti self could have romantic feelings for his God child, mostly because he had suspected that he himself had romantic feelings for Timmy. How could his anti self have the same interest for Timmy? Weren't Anti Fairies suppose to be the opposite of regular Fairies? His thoughts ran rampant. Then finally he came to a conclusion. He had to make sure Anti Cosmo couldn't get to Timmy.

"Ahem" Anti Cosmo said impatiently. Cosmo must have dazed out.

"You can't have him" Cosmo said. Anti Cosmo's eyebrows rose.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so"

"That's not a reason"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

Anti Cosmo grinned evilly then said "Yes it is"

"No it isn't" Cosmo said. Anti Cosmo grinned. Cosmo then realized what he just said.

"DEAR GOD" Cosmo shouted to the ceiling.

"So why can't I have him?" Anti Cosmo asked. Cosmo sighed.

"Because I saw him first, that's why." Cosmo said.

* * *

**Well there you go.**


	9. Things become more exciting

**Here's Chapter 8 of The Blackest Rose. **

**

* * *

**

AC's POV 

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Saw him first. Does that mean Cosmo had feelings for Timmy? He frowned in thought.

"Well since when have you had feelings for Timmy?"

"Since like a while"

"Hm, well care for a little bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yes, a little bet over who is more likely to get Timmy to fall for who."

"Hm, go on."

"The winner gets to keep Timmy, the loser gets to leave Timmy's relationships alone forever."

"You got yourself a bet." Cosmo said enthusiastically.

"Shall we shake on it." AC asked. Cosmo nodded. Then they shook hands. Then Cosmo left. AC laughed.

"Oh Cosmo, you idiot, you really believe that I would play fair. Surely you would have learned something after the Fairy World Games. Like making a bet with a cheater is a bad idea."

* * *

**Oh boy things are looking exciting. Oh and I decided to refer Anti Cosmo as AC. Mostly because it sounds cool and its shorter to type. **


	10. At Fairy World Burgarama

**Chapter 9 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV

Cosmo couldn't help but wonder what he was gonna do to get Timmy to fall for him. He did know plenty about Timmy, where his Anti self didn't. I mean A.C. thought Timmy would like a black cat. Really what was he thinking. Then an idea came to his mind which is rare. In fact it was so rare that the chances of it happening were 99, 999, 999 to 1.

"Hey Timmy, do you want to go get a hamburger in fairy world'

"Oh, well I don't know, last time we ate in fairy world it ended up three differents species of magical folk wanted to see who was the best in the universe"

"Trust me it won't end up like that this time"

"Well OK then" Timmy said, and with that they were gone.

At Fairy World Burgarama

Cosmo got himself a plain Hamburger, while Timmy got himself a Hamburger with only ketchup. They both sat down to eat.

"Mm, thinks for taking me here, Cosmo" Timmy said.

"Aww, it was noth..." Cosmo said before stopping because someone just happened to walk in that was clearly shocking. It was none other than A.C.

* * *

**Oh boy I'm good at this. I just can't help it. I get an idea for the beginning of a chapter than while I'm typing the idea grows larger. **


	11. now leave, we're eating here

**Chapter 10 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV 

He couldn't help to freak out inside. His Anti Self had showed up right when he was starting to get a good start at a conversation. Timmy turned around and realized who was there. Cosmo prayed inside his head that his Anti self wouldn't see them. But unfortunately god wasn't on Cosmo's side for this moment. A.C. spotted them. He grinned, then walked over.

"Why hello Timmy and Cosmo, I hope your having a good day"

"Not so good now that your here" Timmy said with a glare, that calmed Cosmo down.

'Good Timmy still doesn't trust him' Cosmo thought relieved.

"Aww come on, it can't be so terrible now that I'm here." A.C. said. Cosmo smiled he could tell that Timmy was so not gonna fall for him now, heck he doubted Timmy would want his Anti self anywhere near him.

"Yes it is, now leave, we're eating here." Cosmo said firmly. His anti self could obviously could take a hint. Cosmo smiled as his Anti Self left.

"Thanks Cosmo" Timmy said.

"No problem, I didn't think that either one of us wanted him here.'

"Well thanks again" Timmy said while giving Cosmo a quick peck on the cheek. Cosmo blushed then returned to eating his hamburger. But inside he was dancing with glee for winning this battle.

* * *

**Well there you go. I just want to say that kiss was just a brotherly kiss. Which means there is yet to be a clear winner to the bet. But it does seem clear that Cosmo is ahead by a few points. **


	12. AC strikes back

**Chapter 11 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

A.C's POV

Now you think that after being told to leave like that he would have left. Well he didn't at least not all the way. He of course went through the door then peaked back through. As you would have guessed he saw that kiss (or peck on the cheek) and he didn't like it.

"Well Cosmo you may think that I'm gonna lose this battle that easily then you better think again." AC said to himself softly. He took his wand out. He grinned evilly. Then he waved it. In a flash of bad luck Cosmo who had gotten up for some napkins tripped and landed on Timmy who gasped in shock.

"Ha, take that lets just see what Timmy thinks" AC said gleefully.

"Cosmo would you watch were you walking" Timmy said annoyed. AC chuckled to himself and decided to let fate handle the rest and left.

"Ha, you Cosmo are really an idiot. Did you really think you could win against such an amazing cheater?" AC said as he flew back into Anti Fairy World.

"But you have spirit, maybe I should give you more of a chance" AC thought. "Ha, as if" and with that he returned home.

* * *

**Ok after reading the two new reviews I couldn't help but agree. AC certainly would not lose so easily, so hope this brightens your spirits. samy1250 I find it quite unlikely Timmy would run to AC if he found out what Cosmo was up to. He would more likely run to the Nevada desert. **


	13. Birds and Bees

**Chapter 12 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV

Cosmo was not smart. But he had enough brains to recognize Bad Luck when it strikes. He knew that this was Anti Cosmo's work when he supposedly tripped and landed on top of Timmy. So when Timmy said that he should watch where he's going he decided to completely agree with it.

"Ok sorry, I definitely agree." Cosmo said. Then he got the napkins and returned to eating his hamburger. He smiled but on the inside he was upset. He thought about what AC did. Then he decided he was going to win fairly and not let the cheater win. He was going to win fairly. So he decided to start with Timmy's opinion on Male only relationships.

"Timmy, What do you think about Male relationships with other Males?" Cosmo asked. Timmy looked up in confusion.

"Uh I think guys can be good friends with other guys" Timmy said. Cosmo sighed. He guessed he didn't word that right.

"I meant in a romantic way" Cosmo said. Timmy looked even more confused. Then it dawned on him.

"You mean like kissing and stuff"

"Yeah like that, kinda"

"What do you mean kinda"

"Well...." Cosmo started. Then he explained the birds and bees thing. By the end well Timmy was freaked out.

"Don't worry you won't have to do anything like that for a while" Cosmo said reassuringly. Timmy sighed in relief.

"Good to know" Timmy said.

* * *

**OK there you go. I hope this was good. I figure Timmy needed to know the birds and bees speech before he could be paired with anyone. Now I can pair him up without feeling guilty. **


	14. unlucky chapter

**Chapter 13 of The Blackest Rose. Oh unlucky chapter.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV

Cosmo and Timmy managed to finish eating without any problems. They returned home. Timmy went right to playing Crash Nebula. Cosmo went inside the fishbowl to think. He couldn't help thinking about how AC had completely messed with his lunch with Timmy. That anti fairy really didn't know when to quit. He needed to make sure that he couldn't pull anymore schemes like that again. He decided he would keep a more watchfull eye out for bad luck. He smiled to himself. Then went to help Timmy with the Crash Nebula game.

AC's POV

AC was in his home plotting again. But then when is he not plotting. AC couldn't help feeling proud of himself. He had just managed to make Cosmo look like an even bigger fool. Which wasn't really so hard. Now he was back to plotting how to get Timmy to fall for him. He knew he had to make sure that it was tricky and un-suspicious. Then an idea came to mind.

"Ha it's so simple, and so clever at the same time"

* * *

**Oh boy what is AC up to now. Well I hope that was good. **


	15. the hate potion

**Chapter 14 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

AC's POV

AC was a most evil and brilliant Anti Fairy. So it was no wonder that he had managed to get an idea so quickly. He was busy making a potion from a old witches book. Where AC got a witches book? Well no one knows, and those who do know are no longer alive if you get the picture. The point was he had one so that's all you need to know about it. He was currently making a very special potion. A very interesting one that when you put in a piece of someones DNA in it the next one to drink it would hate the person whose DNA was in it. And it just so happen that AC just happened to have some of Cosmo's DNA. How AC got that DNA is also one you should not know about. Anyway AC had decided the best way to defeat the competition was to have the competition be undesirable to Timmy. He smirked to himself.

"Oh yeah Cosmo you really think you have a chance well think again." He said as he put the DNA and some berry flavoring (hey he's not completely heartless) in last.

"Well you just wait, and see how wrong you are" AC said wickedly.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope this idea sounds good.  
**


	16. Hey Stephen

**Chapter 15 of The Blackest Rose. Ok I was listening to this Taylor Swift song and I couldn't help but want to make a song chapter with Cosmo.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV

Timmy and Wanda had gone out to buy some more diapers for Poof. He had volunteered to stay behind. He had been thinking about his feelings for Timmy. He couldn't help thinking about how beautiful Timmy was for a male. But he couldn't help but remember all the times Wanda had told him he was an idiot. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was only attracted to Timmy physically, and maybe it was more of a crush then anything else. He didn't like to think about that so he decided to sing a song to cheer himself up.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you? He ha  
_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_

Cosmo thought about that song. It really sounded like his feelings for Timmy. But it definitely sounded like he might just be physically attracted. He sighed. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. I certainly can't let AC win. Timmy can't fall for him. That would be bad. Whether my feelings are genuine or not I can't let him win.

* * *

**Oh boy Cosmo. Even when he realizes his feelings isn't genuine love he still won't give up. Ok the song is by Taylor Swift not me. Its called Hey Stephen. Ah Taylor Swift a true master of love songs. I salute you Taylor Swift. Continue to make love songs that make the world of hopeless romantics happy inside. Ok now I'm getting mushy in the wrong time and place. Sorry about that. **


	17. AC being sneaky

**Chapter 16 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

AC's POV

Anti Cosmo smirked to himself as he carefully placed the potion in Timmy's Locker. He carefully placed the note on it. The note said as follows:

Dear Timmy,

This is a gift for you. Please drink it for me.

Love,

Trixie

He knew the boy would not be able to resist doing it. Especially if he thought it was from that annoying girl named Trixie. What on earth did he see in her? The girl just spent her time just being popular. Timmy did not deserve her. He deserved much more than that girl.

* * *

**Ok there you go. I agree with AC's thoughts on Trixie. Timmy could so do better than that girl. **


	18. Cosmo messes with AC

**Chapter 17 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV (In case any one cares I haven't done Timmy's POV since chapter 3)

Timmy had just opened his locker. He saw the potion.

"Huh?" Timmy said in confusion.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed in as an eraser and a pencil.

"Whose it from" Cosmo asked. Timmy grabbed the note and read it. Hearts filled his eyes in a disgustingly horrible way.

"Whoa, it's from Trixie" Timmy said enthusiastically. He was about to drink when Cosmo came in.

"Wait you don't know what flavor it is"

"Oh good point Trixie doesn't know what I like, you try it Cosmo" Timmy said passing it to him. Cosmo drank it. (Now before any one freaks out the potion does not work on magical folk, so Cosmo is quite safe from hating himself)

"It's berry flavored"

"Oh great, I hate berry flavoring." Timmy said unhappily. Cosmo smiled sadly. Then threw it out in a near-by garbage can.

AC's POV

AC was angry. Well actually that would be an understatement. He was furious. Cosmo had messed with his plans.

"Well now I guess it's time to bring out Plan B."

* * *

**Me: Oh no AC, not Plan B, anything but Plan B. I know you want to have Timmy to your self but that is not the way to do it. **

**AC: Oh come on this is your story so wasn't Plan B your idea.**

**Me: Yes it was, but I want to give the readers a reason to want to be curious about it. **

**AC: Isn't that a bit deceitful.**

**Me: That's saying something considering how deceitful you are.**

**AC: Touche. **

**Me: OK so say that disclaimer.**

**AC: 'sigh' gery900 who is amazingly brilliant does not own the fairly odd parents. If she did it would be extremely twisted. **

**Me: See now was that so hard. **

**AC: Maybe.**

**Me: Well it wasn't. So says the amazingly brilliant author. Now my moment of conceitedness is over. Now back to being modest. I think I'm fairly smart.  
**


	19. Snow Whites poison

**Chapter 18 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

AC's POV

He was busy making another potion. But this one was worse than the last one. In fact it was the worst potion you could give to a person. It was a deadly potion. To be more correct it was the very same potion the Wicked Witch used on the Apple for Snow White. Only this time it would remain in liquid form. Now as you know the only cure to this potion was the kiss of true love. AC happened to be going to be giving it to Cosmo. Now before you think that AC was going to use it to get rid of Cosmo well think again. He was going to use it to prove to Cosmo that his true love was Wanda. AC knew Cosmo had been wondering if he really loved Timmy. Well now he was going to prove him wrong.

"Ha, Cosmo before this is over you will certainly realize who your true love is." AC said. He knew he was going to win Timmy fair and square. He was not only make Cosmo realize what an idiot he was. But he would be the only candidate for Timmy.

* * *

**Oh No. Poor Cosmo. He doesn't realize that he is going to be tricked into possibly kissing Wanda. Oh dear god. Ok on a more positive note AC is gonna win. **


	20. two notes spells trouble

**Chapter 19 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV

Cosmo had just swam out into the fish bowl. He was yawning when he saw a bottle with some liquid inside with a note attached. He grabbed it and poofed out of the fish bowl. He looked at the note.

_To Cosmo _

_Here is a very special drink for you. _

_From a friend. _

"Oh boy" he thought. He drank it down. Then went into a deep sleep. AC poofed in and took the note and left another in its place.

* * *

Wanda's POV

Wanda came out of the fish bowl moments later looking around. Then she spotted Cosmo on the floor.

"Oh my gosh." She poofed to his side. Then yelled for Timmy to wake up. He woke up in an instance. Then he saw Cosmo on the floor. He got up.

"What happened to him"

"Will find out in a minute" Wanda said grabbing the note and reading it.

_Dear Wanda, _

_your husband has drunken the snow white poison._

"Oh Cosmo only you could have made a mistake like that"

_As you know the only cure is from a kiss from his true love so kiss away. _

_Sincerely doctor Rip Studwell._

"Well here goes" Wanda said as she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter I was planning to make longer but I don't have the time.**


	21. kidnapping Timmy

**Chapter 20 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

He watched as Wanda knelt down and kissed Cosmo on the mouth. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing.

"What? Why isn't it working? I'm pretty sure its true love between me and Cosmo." Wanda said. Timmy couldn't say. But when he looked down at Cosmo he felt something in his heart that was pulling him down towards Cosmo. He paused then he kissed Cosmo on the mouth. Cosmo woke up. He smiled.

"I knew it was you" Cosmo said happily. (Now you would think that would mean that they lived happily ever after. But not at this point because guess who poofed in) AC poofed in. He was scowling. Then he smiled. Then he grabbed Timmy.

"Sorry Cosmo but I don't lose that easily." AC said then poofed away with Timmy.

* * *

**Me: Ok there you go. Yes I did steal the 'I knew it was you' line from Enchanted. But come on who frankly liked that movie. It totally just ruined the whole point of Fairy tales. Ok AC say the disclaimer. **

**AC: gery900 does not own fairly odd parents, or Enchanted. If she did, Enchanted would follow the rules of fairy tales more. **

**Me: Good job.**


	22. AC begins his makeout session

**Chapter 21 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

AC's POV

He had done it. He had managed to kidnap Timmy. Sure he couldn't say it was a complete victory. Cosmo had woken up when Timmy kissed him which meant... No don't think about that. Just think about what you are going to do to Timmy. Speaking of which. I am heading to do just that. AC walked into his bedroom. Before him was Timmy all tied up on AC's bed naked. In fact the only thing that was covering him was the rope. AC smirked and walked over.

"Why hello Timmy, and how our you doing today" AC said in a polite tone. Timmy glared.

"Horrible considering I've had my clothes removed and been tied up" Timmy said angrily.

"Aw, did anyone ever tell you your cute when your angry" AC said as he sat down. Timmy glared even more intensely. AC smiled.

"Aw don't worry Timmy I'm here to make you feel good." AC said tenderly. AC leaned down and licked at Timmy's neck. Timmy gulped. AC quietly untied the ropes on Timmy's private parts. Timmy struggled hoping to get away. But no luck. AC had tied the ropes on his arms and legs just right. AC smirked.

"Timmy you are truly a prize to be won"

* * *

**OK there you go. I hope you will excuse me for just giving you a taste of what AC could do to Timmy but I'm too tired to continue.**


	23. Timmy gets raped

**Chapter 22 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

AC's POV

AC smirked as finally untied the ropes on Timmy's privates. Timmy blushed as he closed his legs. AC smirked.

"Aw Timmy come on you know you want this just as much as I do" AC said. Timmy glared. AC smiled as he gently forced Timmy's legs apart. Timmy struggled. But AC was much stronger than him. AC quickly grabbed some lube that he just poofed in. He put some on and in Timmy's rear end. Timmy gasped. AC smiled.

"Oh don't worry Timmy I promise this won't hurt much" AC said. Finally he began to take his clothes off.

* * *

Timmy's POV

He watched in horror as AC took his clothes off. He remembered Cosmo explaining the birds and bee's speech. He had hoped to avoid this kind of thing. But here he was about to be forced into doing it with his arch enemy. Hey he had an arch enemy. That's kinda cool. OK now back to reality. AC had taken off his shirt, socks, and pants in that order. Now he was taking off his underwear. Timmy knew that if he didn't do anything he would be, oh what was the word Cosmo used? Raped, yes that was it, raped. Timmy struggled but once again he found it was useless. AC had removed his underwear and now was pushing himself inside Timmy. Timmy gasped. It hurt so much.

"AHHHH, get it out, get it out"

"Aw calm down Timmy it will stop hurting soon." AC said. He was proven right as AC did his final shove. Timmy found himself feeling the most amazing sensation. He found that it both twinged and was the most pleasurable thing he ever felt. Timmy shook his head.

'No I can't think such thoughts' Timmy thought. But he couldn't help but enjoy it. AC finally removed himself.

"See that wasn't so bad" AC said as he poofed his clothes back on as well as Timmy's. Finally leaving Timmy alone tied up again.

* * *

**Well there you go AC raped Timmy. Oh boy. I can't believe I actually typed that. I actually typed my first slash make out scene, and it doesn't look half bad.**


	24. To the rescue

**Chapter 23 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV

Cosmo was with Wanda. They were sneaking into AC's castle. He had explained to Wanda about his and AC's feelings for Timmy. Wanda was shocked and after yelling for a while she calmed down. Then they left toward's AC's home. Cosmo was checking room's on the left and Wanda was checking room's on the right. Finally they came to a room with a sign that said 'Anti Cosmo's Room, Keep Out'. Cosmo slapped his fore head.

"You think he would make it less obvious it's his room" Cosmo said. They both went in. They saw Timmy all tied up.

"TIMMY" Cosmo shouted. Cosmo flew over to him and started untying the ropes. In a matter of moments Timmy was free.

"Thanks Cosmo" Timmy said though he sounded panicky while saying it

"Lets get out of here quick" Timmy said.

" Wait Timmy you sound more nervous" Cosmo said. Then he realized what must have happened.

"Timmy did Anti me rape you" Cosmo asked. Timmy nodded. Cosmo quickly grabbed Timmy's arm.

"We'll talk more once were safe at home" Cosmo said. Then with a wave of their wands they poofed home.

* * *

**Well there you go. **


	25. Timmy is freaked

**Chapter 24 of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Cosmo's POV

Timmy had been keeping on his guard for the next few days, and you couldn't blame Timmy for it. After his (Cosmo's) anti self had raped Timmy, Timmy had every reason to be freaked. Timmy was still too young for that kind of stuff.

"Timmy, are you OK?"

"No"

"Oh sorry, that was a stupid question"

"Yeah it was"

"I was just wondering. Do you remember when you kissed me to wake me up" Cosmo asked awkwardly. Timmy looked up blushing.

"Yeah I remember"

"Well do you remember what kind of potion I was under the influence of"

"Snow White's poison"

"Yeah and you do remember that there is only one cure for that poison" Cosmo said. Timmy blushed even more.

"Yeah, true love's kiss" Timmy said looking down.

"So doe's that mean you might like me back" Cosmo said. Timmy looked up.

"What do you mean back?" Timmy asked. Cosmo blushed now.

"Well I think I might like you as more than just a godfather affection"

"Oh" Timmy said in amazement.

"So does it mean that you like me back" Cosmo asked. Timmy was about to answer when there was a huge explosion in the wall. In came AC in person. He was looking furious.

"So I was right you did rescue Timmy back, well now that is not an easy thing to do"

* * *

**Wow this is gotta be my longest chapter yet. Now AC is back. What will happen? Doe AC have another plan in mind? Will we find out who Timmy prefers? The answers to these question may just be answered in the next chapter.**


	26. Timmy is confused

**Chapter 25 of The Blackest Rose. Wow 25 that's a big number considering this was my first fan fic.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV

He couldn't believe it. AC was back. Timmy quickly jumped back.

"Well Timmy go on tell Cosmo who you prefer of the two of us." AC said with a smirk. Timmy looked down. He couldn't say. He liked Cosmo for his kindness and goofiness. AC had proven to be good at making out. Timmy couldn't decide. On one hand there was Cosmo who was friendly but he didn't know how experienced Cosmo was when it came to sex. On the other hand AC was a very cruel Anti fairy but was quite experienced. He was struggling between niceness and lustfulness. Timmy broke down and sobbed. Cosmo noticed this. He flew over and started to comfort him.

* * *

Cosmo's POV

He glared at his Anti self while he comforted Timmy.

"Go away Anti Me, we don't want you here" Cosmo said angrily. AC's eyebrow rose.

"Oh really why don't you ask your godchild if that's true?" AC said in a relaxed tone.

"Why else would he be crying if he didn't want you to leave?"

"He's only crying because he is trying to figure out who he prefers, and he is having trouble deciding." AC said in a matter-a-fact tone. Cosmo looked down at Timmy, then back at his Anti self.

"If that is true wouldn't it be better for you to give him a day to think everything over?"

"Hmm, you do have a fair point. I will return tomorrow same time, same place." AC said then poofed away.

"Its OK he's gone" Cosmo said.

"I don't know who I prefer" Timmy sobbed. Cosmo sighed because it looked like his Anti self was right.

* * *

**Well there you go. Well I have a Concert to perform tonight, so I need to prepare. So bye for tonight. **


	27. Epilogue

**Final Chapter of The Blackest Rose.

* * *

**

Timmy's POV again

He sighed. He still couldn't decide who he preferred. He knew that he needed to decide soon. He started thinking about his options. Oh he knew that one part of him wanted AC, but he knew that the other part of him wanted Cosmo. If only there were a way for them to be split in half. Wait split in half. That's it.

"COSMO" Timmy shouted as he ran into the room.

"What?" Cosmo asked jumping up.

"Cosmo, I know that there is a part of me that wants AC, so how likely is it that he would take that part if I split it from me?" Timmy asked. Cosmo thought about his anti self before answering.

"It might work out if we talk about it"

"Ok lets do it."

* * *

AC's POV

He came in with an anti poof.

"Well has he made his decision?"

"We thought of a compromise" Cosmo said. Then Cosmo explained there idea. AC didn't like the idea at first because he didn't like sharing, but soon he got use to the idea.

"Alright then"

"OK, Timmy you can come here now, and make the wish." Cosmo said. Timmy came out.

"I wish that part of me that likes AC would split from me" Timmy wished. Cosmo granted it. Then in an instance there was an second Timmy. This second Timmy was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and shoes. Then the second Timmy caught sight of AC. He grinned. AC smiled to himself. He couldn't help thinking this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well that's over with, thanks" AC said. Then the second Timmy ran over and kissed AC. AC gladly kissed back then they were gone in a Anti poof. Timmy looked over at Cosmo.

"I feel better now that I don't have that lust feeling anymore, and I think I can say I love you Cosmo."

"I love you to Timmy" Cosmo said before they kissed.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you are happy with this. OK I have to be honest I like both Timmy/Cosmo and Timmy/Anti Cosmo. So I was going to end this with just Timmy/Cosmo, but when I saw how mostly the people who reviewed were on AC's side I had no choice but to have them both win. So I hope your happy with this tie. Because I have never seen a fanfic where AC won Timmy. Those AC/Timmy fics I have seen have not been finished yet. So I have no idea how else to end this. So I went with them both winning.**


End file.
